1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical fiber connector, more particularly to an optical fiber connector assembly including an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical fiber connector is required to have a positioning mechanism for matching optical fiber lines to be connected to each other by the optical fiber connector, so as to reduce optical loss due to misalignment between the optical fiber lines during light transmission therein.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional optical fiber connector 100 for receiving a plug head 1021 of an optical fiber line 102. The optical fiber connector 100 includes a housing 10, first and second holding members 13, 14 mated with each other and mounted in the housing 10, and an elastic C-shaped sleeve 15 fitted into respective tubular parts 131, 141 of the first and second holding members 13, 14 for receiving fittingly a ferrule 1022 of the plug head 1021 therein. The housing 10 has a first housing half 11 and a second housing half 12 that is mated with the first housing half 11. In assembly, the C-shaped sleeve 15 is inserted into the tubular parts 131, 141 of the first and second holding members 13, 14, followed by inserting the first and second holding members 13, 14 into the first and second housing halves 11, 12, respectively. Subsequently, the first and second housing halves 11, 12 are mated and welded together through high frequency welding techniques. However, the welding temperature is relatively high and can result in deformation of the housing 10, which, in turn, results in adverse effect on the alignment of the optical fiber line 102 to be connected by the optical fiber connector 100.